1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of manufacturing rubber products. More particularly the present invention relates to the field of manufacturing rubber wheels used for removing vehicle adhesives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In automobile and other vehicle manufacture and service industries, people often need to remove pinstripes, decals, side moldings and other adhered items from the bodies of vehicles such as trucks or automobiles. Traditionally this is done by peeling, scratching or sanding off the pinstripes, decals, side moldings, etc. However, these traditional methods usually cause damage to the original paint of the bodies of the vehicles.
A new method of removing pinstripes, decals, side moldings and other adhered items from a vehicle utilizes a portable vehicle adhesive remover. Referring to FIG. 1, the portable vehicle adhesive remover 10 has a rubber wheel 12 driven by an air die grinder 14. When high pressure compressed air is sent into the air die grinder 14, it drives the rubber wheel 12 to rotate at a high speed. As the high speed rotating rubber wheel 12 is engaged to the pinstripes, decals, side moldings and other adhered items, it may generate heat to cause the adhesive to lose its adhesion and thus release the pinstripes, decals, side moldings and other adhered items, so the pinstripes, decals, side moldings and other adhered items can be removed without damaging the original paint on the vehicle.
A critical aspect of this new method of removing pinstripes, decals, side moldings and other adhered items from a vehicle is the hardness of the rubber wheel of the portable vehicle adhesive remover. On one hand, if the rubber wheel is too soft, it may not generate adequate heat, or take too long to generate adequate heat, as it is applied to pinstripes, decals, side moldings and other adhered items to cause the adhesive to lose adhesion. On the other hand, if the rubber wheel is too hard, it may leave permanent damage on the original paint of the vehicle. Unfortunately, there is no suitable product available on today's market which has the required critical feature to allow it to be used as the rubber wheel for the new portable vehicle adhesive remover.
It is desirable to manufacture rubber wheels used on the new portable vehicle adhesive remover for removing pinstripes, decals, side moldings and other adhered items from a vehicle, which rubber wheels are firm enough to effectively generate adequate heat when being applied to pinstripes, decals, side moldings and other adhered items to cause the adhesive to lose adhesion, yet soft enough so as not to damage the paint of the vehicle.